Hit Em Up Style
by Queen of Curses
Summary: (COMPLETED) My 2nd song fic about Yami and Seto. I really love writing fics about these two. If you know the song, you'll know what it all means. If you don't, well, you'll find out. Yami's POV.


****

Hit Em Up Style

By Queen of Curses

__

Summary: Song fic about Yami and Seto. I really love writing song fics about these two. If you know the song, you'll know what it all means. If you don't...well, you'll find out. Yami's POV.

__

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami or Seto, even if I wish I did. I also don't own the song 'Hit Em Up Style' sung by Blu Cantrell.

__

A/N: Another fic in Yami's POV. Just remember that fact. Also, some bad language. 

****

~*~

(Sigh) I'm living a good life. Right now, I'm in the new dance club that just opened today. And I'm with Seto, the love of my life. It's been 3 years since I moved out of Yugi and Grandpa's place. Now I'm living in the Kaiba Mansion.

It's not really the luxury there that's making my life good. I like Seto and Mokuba's company. And the sex with Seto is great, too. We've been together in a relationship for about 5 years.

Anyways, he's just buying us drinks now. I got him to wear leather tonight. He looks so hot in leather. Oh, look. Here he comes.

"Here's your drink, Yami."

"Thanks."

"Wanna dance?"

"Sure, but let's wait until our song comes up." I said, emphasizing on the word 'our'.

"Okay. I'll just go and request it from the DJ."

"That's great."

And so he went off, heading towards the DJ's direction. And I had a perfect view of his nice ass. I'm just sitting on the table, so I have a good view of everything, since I can see over everyone's heads.

Who the fuck is that? What the freakin' hell is that brunette doing around my Seto Kaiba?

Look, she's such a slut. God, she should at least cover up a little more skin. What?!? Seto is talking to her? Oh, he's buying her a drink at the bar. Probably an ex-girlfriend. But he isn't interested in females. Well, I think he isn't. Hmm...that conversation they're having looks real deep. Something's not right. Seto only has that soft look on his face only when around me, Mokuba, Yugi, and some very close friends. Oh my. 

Damn. She's showing off an engagement ring. Shit. She's engaged. To who? I hope it's not Seto. Please don't it be Seto. Fuck. If that bitch touches Seto, I swear, I'm gonna kill her.

Now, that hug they gave each other, was the kind you only give to people close to you. Could this really mean what I think it means?

Oh, stop thinking that. Seto loves ya and you know it. But still...it's either she's really his girlfriend, or a family member. But that can't be true. Him and Mokuba came from an orphanage. And their father that adopted them died. There weren't any living relatives left.

And ever since Seto and I got together, he doesn't notice women, let alone talk to them. And there's a list of reasons why men are better than women Seto made, and it's even posted on our refrigerator. I don't understand. Is she an old flame that wants him back? And does he feel for her as she might do for him? I'm confused.

And he even forgot 'our' song to be requested form the DJ. How could he? Our song is really important to both of us. And what? Looks, they're dancing. Fuck it. I can't take this. I better leave before I see anymore.

****

~*~

__

While he was scheming,

I was beamin in the Beamer just beamin,

Can't believe that I caught my man cheatin,

So I found another way to make him pay for it all.

****

~*~

I just came back, running from the club with tears in my eyes, here to The Turtle Game Shop. Yugi and Grandpa welcomed me to stay as long as I like. They even left my old room untouched. Now I'm on my bed going over a plan I was going to do to pay back Seto for what he did to me tonight. He really hurt me being around that girl. She looks way too young for him, anyways. I don't blame her for liking him. Who in this whole world can resist the famous Seto Kaiba?

I may be exaggerating. But they really looked close. And that engagement ring.....but is it possible Seto went behind my back, to get with someone else? I know it's wrong to question his loyalty, but it COULD happen, right? Yeah. It's confirmed. He's cheating on me. There's really no other explanation, unless she's a family member.

I picked up the phone and called Seto. 

"Hello." Seto said.

"Hi."

"Yami? Where did you go?"

"Umm...I wasn't feeling too good so I went out for a little fresh air and ended up here at Yugi's place." It hurt me to lie to him. Well, it was kind of true. I did feel sick seeing them together.

"Oh. Anyways, that was good timing, though. Mokuba and I have an important visitor coming tomorrow. And I don't think she would appreciate seeing us snuggling on the couch together. No offense."

"Oh? Does she happen to be a young brunette?"

"Actually, yes. Why?"

"I was just wondering." Then I hung up, almost slamming it down. Yup. I was right. He's cheating on me. He doesn't want her to see me. Damn, this sucks. This more than sucks. And now it's time.

And now it's time for my plan to go into action. I picked up the phone and called Ryou's house. 

"Hello." Ryou's soft voice said, obviously sleepy.

"Hey, it's me, Yami. Can I speak to Yami Bakura?" I said.

"Sure. Hold on."

"Hello. What do you want, Pharaoh?" A tough voice came.

"I'd just like to give you an offer..." And I went on telling him the evil plan I had.

"HaHaHa. That'll work for sure. Yeah, I'll help you. So when?"

"Tomorrow at 12:00 NOON?"

"Okay. How about you bring along Yugi. I hear he's a big spender."

"Yeah, sure, I will."

And then after discussing the plan, we went on talking about other things for about an hour and a half and when it was already midnight, Ryou sweetly scolded his yami for keeping him up too late.

"Yugi!" I yelled. He woke up and lightly cursed for the early waking.

"Yes, Yami." My little light said. Yeah, he's not little anymore. But still shorter than me. He's grown a lot. And if I think about it, so have I.

"How would you like to come with me and Yami Bakura to the mall to go shopping for anything we want?" I exaggerated on the word 'anything'.

"Oh, Yay! Shopping spree! Sure!" My Aibou loves shopping.

And so we went over to Ryou's place to pick up Yami Bakura the next morning. Actually, we were the ones being picked up. We didn't have any transportation so we used Yami B's jeep. It's cool. It's all black, except for the red, orange, blue, and yellow flame designs on the side.

And on the back were two cute little animations of him and his lighter side. Him dressed in red, with horns, demons' wings, and carrying that stick the devil carries around. (A/N: I forgot what it's called.) And of Ryou as an angel, with the white robe, and the halo.

And off we went to the mall. My plan was to use Seto's money and use it we will. We were planning to spend 1 billion dollars at the least. But since we were with Yugi, we would be spending about 3 billion. Hehehe. A big chunk of money that'll be noticed missing almost immediately.

Seto and I trusted each other so much, he gave me a few of his credit cards, for me to spend at my will. But he only thinks I'm going to use, like, a hundred dollars a week or something. He thought wrong. Today, say good-bye to a chunk of your income, Seto. For what you made me feel, I think you kind deserve it. I KNOW I'm exaggerating. This is just what happens when you hurt me on one of my emotional days. 

I don't even think Yugi is suspicious of my plan. But Yami Bakura knows all about it. He loves being evil. Anyways, we've arrived a the mall, and here we go!

****

~*~

__

So I went

To Neiman-Marcus on a shopping spree, ah

And on the way I grabbed Soley and Mia

And as the cash box rang I thought everything away

(Oops)

There goes the dreams we used to say

(oops)

There goes the time we spent away

(oops)

There goes the love I had but you cheated on me

And that's worth that now

(oops)

There goes the house we made a home

(oops)

There goes you'll never leave me alone

For all the lies you told

This is what you owe.

****

~*~

Hehehe. We've spend 5 billion dollars total. That's about 80% of Seto's monthly income. Yugi really is a big spender. The jeep was twice as slow due to all the heavy candy he bought. Yugi also bought toys, games, and other stuff.

I bought A LOT of clothes, some magic books, a lighter, and a new CD. Yami Bakura bought a whole assortment of whips. I don't even want to think about the reason he got those. Then, we bought a helluva ton of other things. 

Let me see, we used some of it to buy a lot of new computers. And we gave one to all our friends: Joey, Tea, Tristan, Ryou, Mai, Malik, Isis, and even Pegasus. Oh, and Yami Bakura and I destroyed the extras as an offering to the Egyptian gods. And Yugi also got a widescreen TV. Spending Seto's money REALLY feels good.

****

~*~

__

Hey Ladies

When your man wanna get buckwild

Just go back and Hit 'Em Up Style

Put your hands on his cash

And spend it to the last dime

For all the hard times

Oh

When you go then everything goes

From the crib to the ride and the clothes

So you better let him know that

If he messed up you gotta hit em up

****

~*~

After all the shopping, Yami Bakura invited us over. And, well, we saw what he really needed those whips for. He was 'playing' around with Ryou. It was like live porn. So we just left quietly with our belongings. 

Oh, but me and Yugi have lots more things to do. We went to the nearest car dealer and bought 20 of the most expensive cars for Yugi. And I got myself a new motorcycle. And we also got a helicopter for both of us.

Oh, it's 11:00 PM. Maybe I'll just go to Seto's place and hope his 'guest' has left. I'm here, and there's no sign of anyone. There's Mokuba.

"Hi Yami!" The hyperactive child said. Even though he was already old and mature, he kept his old ways.

"Hi. Where's your brother?"

"Oh, he's still at work." And he left and went up to his room.

Of, course. That guy really overworks himself. Hmm...that gives me an idea.

I took a huge plastic bag, and stuffed most of his belongings in it. His clothes, his high-technology machines, most of his duel monster cards, and took most of the food in the refrigerator. And all of that went in the bag. And so I took the huge plastic bag, went outside with it, and set it on fire in the middle of his backyard, all the while dancing around like an Amazon and screaming obscenities.

****

~*~

__

While he was bragging

I was coming down the hill and just dragging

All his pictures and his clothes in the bag and

Sold everything else till there was just nothing left

And I paid

All the bills about a month too late

It's a shame we have to play these games

The love we had just fades away, away

(Oops)

There goes the dreams we used to say

(oops)

There goes the time we spent away

(oops)

There goes the love I had but you cheated on me

And that's worth that now

(oops)

There goes the house we made a home

(oops)

There goes you'll never leave me alone

For all the lies you told

This is what you owe

Hey Ladies

When your man wanna get buckwild

Just go back and Hit 'Em Up Style

Put your hands on his cash

And spend it to the last dime

For all the hard times

Oh

When you go then everything goes

From the crib to the ride and the clothes

So you better let him know that

If he messed up you gotta hit em up

All of the dreams you sold

Left me out in the cold

What happened to the days when we used to trust each

other

And all of the things I sold

Will take you until you get old

To get 'em back without me

Cuz it might be better then money or sex

Hey Ladies

When your man wanna get buckwild

Just go back and Hit 'Em Up Style

Put your hands on his cash

And spend it to the last dime

For all the hard times

Oh

When you go then everything goes

From the crib to the ride and the clothes

So you better let him know that

If he messed up you gotta hit em up

****

~*~

(Sigh) I think that's enough revenge. Now I got my own apartment where I put all my stuff. And some of his stuff. The mansion was almost completely empty. It's already 1:00 AM. Where could he be? Oh, well. I shouldn't care. I'll just go to my apartment.

The next morning, Seto called my apartment. 

"Yami!" Seto said in a breathless voice.

"Yeah?"

"I've been robbed! And 5 billion dollars are missing!"

"Oh my God. What should we do?" I said in a sarcastic voice.

"Yami?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have anything to do with this?"

"I'll answer your question with another question." 

"Go ahead." He anxiously said.

"Who was that girl at the club that night? The one you were talking to?"

"Oh, you mean Elizabeth?"

"Yeah, so that's her name..."

"Yeah, she's my future sister-in-law. Mokuba and her are getting married next month. Don't they look cute together?" Seto simply said. And I was just speechless, staring at the phone. And I could only say one thing.

"Oops...."

****

~*~

__

QOC: How'd u like this song fic? I know, I know. The fic, the song, and the story plot don't fit together. Hey, but it still was entertaining to read, right? Try listening to 'Hit Em Up Style' sung by Blu Cantrell. It has a lot of attitude that seems interesting to me. So I decided to write a fic with this song in it. Well, please review.


End file.
